marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Daredevil (MCU)
Matthew "Matt" Murdock, alias Daredevil ist ein Superheld aus dem Marvel Cinematic Universe. Er hat seinen ersten Auftritt in der Serie Marvel's Daredevil. Matt ist tagsüber Rechtsanwalt, nachts kämpft er als Daredevil für Gerechtigkeit. Im Alter von neun Jahren erblindet er bei einem Verkehrsunfall, bei dem er Chemikalien in die Augen bekommt. Jedoch werden seine übrigen Sinne geschärft. Geschichte Marvel's Daredevil Staffel 1 In seiner Kindheit lebte er zusammen mit seinem Vater, welcher zu der Zeit Boxer war, und so das nötige Geld zum Überleben verdiente. Er verarztet immer seinen oft verwundeten Vater, da dieser häufig sich Wunden zulegte. Bei einem Autounfall bekommt der junge Matt Benzin in sein Auge, was ihn erblinden lässt. Allerdings stärkt dies seine anderen Sinne, weswegen er später so ein guter Kämpfer wird. Nachdem Jack Murdock bei einem Box.Kampf Carl Creel besiegt hatte, wird dieser getötet. Ein ebenfalls blinder hilft ihm, seine Gabe zu kontrollieren und zeigt ihm auch, wie man kämpft. Dieser Mann nennt sich "Stick". Bevor Stick verschwand, gab Matt ihm ein Armband aus der Eistüte von dem Tag, als die beiden sich das erste Mal sahen. Später studiert er zusammen mit "Foggy" und sie eröffnen zusammen eine Kanzlei. Durch Bestechung erhalten sie einen ersten Fall beim NYPD, bei welchem sie Karen Page zur Unschuld verhelfen. Danach nehmen sie sie als Sekretärin auf. Da Karen Page geheime Dokumente der Firma Union Allied zu Gesicht bekommen hat, wird sie abends zuhause angegriffen, da die Firma den Stick mit den Dokumenten wiederhaben möchte. Daredevil greift ein, rettet dadurch Karen Page ein zweites Mal und schenkt danach der Polizei den Stick. Ihren zweiten Fall erhalten sie durch den Handlanger von Wilson Fisk, alias Kingpin, Wesley. Sie wollen, dass sie die Geschworenen glauben lassen, es wäre Notwehr gewesen, was es auf keinem Fall war. Sie schaffen es und der Klient wird freigesprochen. Nach kurzem Kampf mit ihm, erhält Matt von ihm einen Namen, welchen er nachverfolgen kann, nämlich den Namen Wilson Fisk. Eines abends, als er wieder auf einem Gebäude steht und sich umhört, hört er, dass ein Kind gekidnappt wird. Nachdem er versucht hat das Kind zu befreien, landet er in einem Müllcontainer, aus welchem er von Claire Temple befreit wurde und danach behandelt wurde . Nachdem sie einen Mann verhört haben, weiß er, wo er das Kind finden kann. Der Kampf ist sehr intensiv und lang, aber letztendlich schafft er es alle K.O zu schlagen und das Kind zu befreien. Matt versucht Claire irgendwie aus der Sache rauszuhalten, doch sie wird gekidnappt und Matt bekommt das mit. Durch ein Kind, was alles gesehen hat, weiß er wohin sie Claire gebracht haben, nämlich zu einem Taxi-Unternehmen, wo Matt alle Anwesenden ausknockt und Claire danach verarztet. Nachdem sie findet, dass er sehr geschickt, mit den Fingern ist, für einen Blinden, sagt er ihr seinen Namen, Matthew. Als er im Polizeirevier nach Daten für seine Kanzlei fragt, hört er mit seinem verschärften Gehör, dass in einem Verhörraum ein Russe getötet wird, weil er den Namen "Wilson Fisk" ausgesprochen hat. Als er einen der beiden Polizisten verhört, findet er raus, dass er anscheinend Anatoli getötet haben solle und findet heraus, wo die Russen sich verstecken, um Vladimir ebenfalls zu töten, dafür, was sie Claire angetan haben. Als er dort ankommt, fliegt alles in die Luft. Dies war die Tat vom Kingpin, der damit mit den Russen abschließt. Da Vladimir durch die Explosion nicht gestorben ist, verfolgt er ihn und verprügelt ihn, doch dann erscheint die Polizei. Als er bemerkt, dass die Polizei Vladimir töten möchte, kämpft er gegen die Polizisten und flieht mit Vladimir auf den Schultern in eine verlassene Lagerhalle, wo er sich verschanzen muss, da die Polizei das Gebiet umstellt. Durch das Walkie-Talkie eines Polizisten, den er als Geisel hält hat er ein kurzes Gespräch mit Fisk, der ihm erklärt, dass er niemals das erreichen wird, was er sich als Ziel gesetzt hat. Danach packt Vladimir aus und erzählt Matt von dem Mann, der die Geldflüsse Fisks kontrolliert, Leland Owlsley. Vladimir opfert sich, damit Matt fliehen kann. Als er einen Mann verhören möchte, wird er von ihm mit einem Taser geschockt. Er spürt, dass Stick wieder aufgetaucht ist. Sie reden miteinander über das Leben, und über das, was Matt alles erreicht hat. Stick möchte, dass Matt mit ihm eine Lieferung aus Asien zerstört, eine Waffe, namens "Black Sky". Dabei muss Stick ihm schwören, dass er niemanden töten wird. Als Matt herausfindet, dass die Lieferung ein Kind ist, schärft er den Pfeil, den Stick abgeschossen hat, um den Jungen zu töten, ab, weil er niemanden tötet. Als sie wieder in der Wohnung sind, erzählt Stick Matt, dass er den Jungen trotzdem getötet hat, als Matt noch mit den bösen Jungs beschäftigt war. Danach kämpfen sie miteinander und Matt kann ihn erstmals ebenbürtig gegenüber stehen. Nachdem findet er auf dem Boden ein Armband, welches Matt seinem Trainer gemacht hatte. Aus einem Polizisten im Krankenhaus, der von einem von Fisks Männern getötet wird, bekommt Matt Informationen über Leland Owlsley. Karen und Foggy weihen ihn in ihre gemeinsame Sache mit dem Journalisten Ben Urich ein, bei der sie versuchen das Drama mit Union Allied aufzuklären. Dabei nimmt Matt Kontakt mit Urich auf, in der Rolle als Maskierter, und erzählt ihm alles, was er weiß, und nennt ihm auch Namen, wie Wilson Fisk und Leland Owlsley. Doch dann zeigt sich Fisk plötzlich in der Öffentlichkeit und erklärt öffentlich, dass er die Stadt vor dem Teufel beschützen will und ebenfalls die Stadt zu einem besseren Ort machen möchte. Danach schmettert Matt seinen Laptop vom Tisch, in dem er gerade das Statement von Fisk gesehen, beziehungsweise gehört hat. In der Galerie, in der Vanessa arbeitet, trifft er das erste Mal in Realität auf Wilson Fisk, dabei weiß Fisk aber nicht, dass er den Maskierten vor sich hat. Nachdem eine Klientin getötet wird verfolgt er die Spuren bis zu einem Drogenabhängigen, bei dem Matt die Handtasche der ermordeten Klientin findet. Er verhört den Mann und dieser erzählt von dem Ort, an dem er beauftragt wurde. Dorthin geht Matt und trifft auf Nobu, in Kampfrüstung. Sie kämpfen und Nobu verwundet Matt am ganzen Körper. Dennoch schafft es Matt Nobu zu verbrennen, mit Hilfe einer Lampe. Danach tritt Fisk dazu und Matt greift ihn an, doch wird zu Boden geschmettert und kann dem Tod nur gerade so entkommen. Daheim findet ihn Foggy komplett blutig auf dem Boden. Dies ist der erste Zeitpunkt, an dem Foggy den Maskierten sieht und zugleich sieht, wer er wirklich ist, nämlich sein blinder Freund, den er schon so lange kennt. Als er wieder aufwacht, muss er Foggy alles erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass er Selbstjustiz betreibt und als Blinder kämpfen und "sehen" kann. Danach haut Foggy ab. Am nächsten morgen besucht Karen ihn, und bringt ihm einen Luftballon mit einem Affen drauf. Sie bezweifelt, dass Matt von einem Auto angefahren wurde, bekommt aber weder von Matt, noch von Foggy eine Antwort darauf. Matt versucht herauszufinden, was für eine Weste Fisk trägt und stößt dabei auf Melvin Potter, der für ihn ein Symbol herstellen soll. Melvin fühlt sich von Fisk terrorisiert, weswegen er den Auftrag annimmt. Als er Ben Urich nach einem geheimnisvollen Symbol fragt, meint dieser, dass dies Heroin sei, und die Mafia an ihrer Spitze eine Frau haben. Außerdem sagt Ben ihm, dass die Boten Blinde sind und sagt ihm auch einen Ort, an dem er einen davon finden kann. Zu diesem Ort macht sich Matt am helligsten Tag auf und verfolgt den Wagen, in den der Blinde eingestiegen ist zu einer Lagerhalle etwas außerhalb. Dort knockt er alle Wachen aus und möchte die Blinden befreien, welche aber dies nicht möchten, da sie sich alle selbst geblendet haben, um blind zu werden. Gao , der Kopf der Mafia tritt Matt mit einem geschickten Tritt zu Boden. Als Matt fliehen möchte muss er auch noch einen Polizisten schlagen, welchem er auch noch sagt, dass er nicht für die Morde an Blake zuständig war, genauso wenig, wie für die Explosionen. Abends, als er ins Büro geht, ist dort Karen. Er ist so verzweifelt, dass er anfängt zu weinen, dann umarmt Karen ihn. Bei der Beerdigung von Ben Urich ist Foggy nicht da, was Karen und Matt recht wütend macht. Als Foggy Matt beim Kampftraining überrascht reden sie mit Brad, dem Freund bei der Polizei. Während des Gesprächs hört Matt mit Hilfe seines ausgeprägten Gehörsinns, dass Hoffman noch in der Stadt sei und, dass Fisk ihn sucht und ihn töten will, damit dieser nicht aussagen kann. Nach kurzer Recherche finden die drei heraus, wo Leland Hoffman gefangen hält und er rettet Hoffman dort nur knapp, denn Fisks Leute sind schon da und waren gerade dabei ihn zu erschießen. Matt schickt Hoffman zum Polizeirevier, damit er dort bei Brad eine Aussage machen kann. Danach werden jede Menge Leute von Fisk verhaftet. Als Fisk auf dem Weg ins Gefängnis ist retten ihn seine Leute und er kann fliehen, doch Matt, in neuer Rüstung, designt von Melvin Potter, kann ihn aufhalten und bringt ihn wieder mit Hilfe von Brad hinter Gitter. Wieder bei der Kanzlei hängen sie das "Nelson and Murdock"-Schild auf. Staffel 2 Nachdem Matt eine Frau vor einem Geiselnehmer rettet, schwört er Foggy, dass er nicht sterben wird. Als aie abends gemeinsam Billarf spielen bemerkr Matt jemanden, der sie beobachtet. Es ist ein Bandenmitglied, das einen Neuanfang möchte. Als sie von einem Massaker erfahren hören sich Matt und Foggy bei Brad um, der ihnen einige Informationen über einen neuen Mitmischer in Hells Kitchen, eine neue Gang, sie andere Gangs mit Militärwaffen massakriert. Matt verhört einen ihm bekannten Waffenhändler und verhört ihn. Dabei erfährt er von einem Lagerhaus, wo die Waffen gelagert werden sollen. Dort findet Matt einige Männer, aufgehängt an Haken. Einer lebt noch, welcher Matt sagt, dass es nicht eine Gang ist, sondern nur ein Mann. Diesen Mann erwischt Matt, als er versucht seinen Klienten mit einem Snipergewehr zu töten. Danach kämpfen sie erbittert und Matt fällt mal wieder von einem Gebäude. Als Matt nicht wieder auftaucht, witert Foggy die Gegahr und sucht Gebäudedächer ab, an denen der schütze gewesen sein soll. Dort findet er einen ziemlich berletzten Matt, welchen er nach Hause bringt. Dort macht er ihm klar, dass er sich mal ausruhen solle, was er dann auch tut. Er hat allerdings ein paar Probleme mit seinem Gehör, weswegen er fast zusammennricht. Später besucht Karen ihn und aie ahnt, dass Matt etwas verheimlicht und bietet ihre Hilfe an. Sie erzähllt auch von der Ein-Mann-Armee, namens Punisher. Er besucht Melvin, welcher ihm seine angeschossene Rüatung repariert. Danach untersucht Matt den Tatort, andem die Iren ausgelöscht wurden. Er findet Blutspuren, die zu einer Wohnung führen, in der eine Maschine steht, mit der man den Polizeifunk abhören kann. Darüber hört er von einem Einsatz, an dem sein Klient beteiligt ist. Dort findet er auch den Punisher, welcher ihn nach einem weiteren Aussetzer, wegen seines Gehörs, ausknockt. Matt wacht auf einem Dach auf, wo der Punisher ihn festgekettet hat. Sie haben eine hitzige Diskussion darüber, wessen Einstellung diw richtige ist. Töten oder nicht? Matt kann sich schließlich von den Ketten befreien und den Punisher ausknockem, von dem er den Vornamen erfahren hat, nämlich Frank. Allerdings hat er im Zuge der Diskussion Grotto, den Klient von Matt getötet und durch eine Explosion die Dogs of Hell verägert, gegen die Matt nunnkämpft und alle außer Gefecht setzt. Frank kann allerdings fliehen. Nach der Beerdigung von Grotto erhält Matt ein "Go" vom Pfarrer, um fortzfahren, was er angefsngen hat. Als Karen verschwindet, begibt er sich auf die Suche nach dem Punisher. Dabei hört er bei Brad durch den Polizeifunk von einer Schießerei beim Karussell. Dort verhört er jemanden, der verrät, wo der Punisher sei. Matt rettet den Punisher vor einiger Folter, übergibt ihn dann aber der Polizei, ohne Ruhm für den Fang zu wollen. Er übergibt den ergolg an Brad, der dadurch erkennt, dass Daredevil zu den guten gehört. Abends rückt er Karen sehr nahe und sie erleben ihren ersten Kuss. Als Matt allerdings zuhause ankommt sitzt dort Elektra, eine alte Freundin auf dem Sofa. Elektra möchte Matt als Anwslt für einen ihrer Termine bei Roxxon. Matt lehnt ab. Nachem eine beträchtliche Summe Geld auf dem Konto der Kanzlei gelandet ist sucht er Elektra auf uns beobachtet sie, wie sie einen Virus bei Roxxon eingepflanzt hat. Nach einem Date mit Karen sucht Matt Elektra auf, die von Yakuza aufgesucht wird und Matt soll mit ihr kämpfen. Marvel's The Defenders Staffel 1 folgt... Bilder Marvel's Daredevil Sereinlogo.jpg daredevil_netflix_costume.png dd_vertical-bloodyknuckles_us-main.jpg Fähigkeiten * Sehr gutes Gedächtnis * Umfangreiche juristische Kenntnisse * Schnelle Reflexe * Guter Nahkämpfer * guter Akrobat Superkräfte * Verbesserte Sinne: # Gehörsinn: Sein Gehör wurde durch den Unfall so verstärkt und verbessert, dass er auf sehr große Entfernung Dinge hören kann. Dabei hört er zwar alles, was gerade passiert, kann aber nach jahrelanger Erfahrung die Geräusche differenzieren und auseinanderhalten, sodass er sogar einzelne Gespräche verstehen kann. Außerdem kann er durch das Echolot in gewisser Weise sehen, da er, wie Fledermäuse, durch hören sehen kann. Des Weiteren kann er den Puls von anderen Leuten hören und daraus schließen, was die Person gerade fühlt, beziehungsweise, ob die Person gerade die Wahrheit sagt, oder lügt. # Tastsinn: Außerdem hat er nun wahnsinnig schnelle Reflexe, mit denen er super gut kämpfen kann, und sogar die besten ausgebildeten Krieger kaum eine Chance gegen ihn haben. Trivia * Daredevil hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in dem Comic Daredevil #1 im April 1964 und wurde von Stan Lee und Bill Everett erschaffen. Auch Jack Kirby wirkte an der Gestaltung mit, wie sehr, ist aber nicht bekannt. * Lev Gleason Publications hatte bereits in den 1940ern einen Charakter namens Daredevil, der mit dem von Marvel nichts zu tun hat. Ironischerweise verstummte dieser Daredevil in seiner Kindheit. * In den Comics war Daredevils erstes Kostüm gelb-rot, während sein erstes Kostüm in der Serie schwarz war. Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Charakter (Marvel's Daredevil)